Ever Heard Of A Ticklish Prime?
by GoldGuardian2418
Summary: If you haven't, then read on! :) Written by guestsurprise. I only posted it for them. :)


**Another wonderful story by guestsurprise, who owns Cassie. Transformers Prime belongs to Hasbro.**

* * *

 **Ever Heard of A Ticklish Prime?**

"Cassie, I don't think this is a good idea," Arcee whispered to Cassie.

"It's easy…we'll just walk into his room and grab what we need," Cassie smiled.

"When Optimus is asleep, he doesn't like being disturbed."

"We aren't disturbing him," Cassie whispered.

"And lately he's really been touchy about people entering his room."

"Really? I wonder why." Cassie thought out loud.

"Well, there is no time to dwell on it now; we're in front of his room." Arcee whispered. Cassie nodded. They both slowly opened the door and saw Optimus in stasis. Cassie smiled warmly at him and then went to grab what she needed. She wanted to make a surprise cake for Optimus' birthday but she needed to know when he was created. He had a file in his room that had his creation date and she needed to look at it only for a moment.

"Do it fast! He can wake up any minute!" Arcee whispered.

"Put me on his desk," Cassie replied. Arcee quickly picked her up and placed her on Optimus' desk. After a few moments, Cassie found the file and his creation date!

"Wow! Optimus was created a while back, huh?" She giggled.

"I agree."

"Not as far back as some." A deep voice replied. Both girls spun around and saw Optimus staring at them with a semi-annoyed expression.

"RUN!" Arcee belted! She grabbed Cassie and Cassie quickly held on to her shoulder as the bot began to run.

"Hold on!" Optimus ordered. He then stuck his hand out and gave Arcee a few quick jabs in her shoulder, making her squeak! She was very ticklish in that spot. Her sudden jolt caused Cassie to bounce off! Arcee didn't even know Cassie fell off because she was too busy running! Meanwhile, Cassie went flying into the air, but soon she landed in the hands of Optimus himself! Cassie gasped and tried to run away!

"Calm down there; why are you so afraid? And why were you two in here?" He asked, now sitting on his berth.

"I wanted to find out your creation day for a special thing I'm making for you." Cassie said shyly. Optimus chuckled and gently poked her side.

"I thank you for your kindness; however, I do not think you need concern yourself with those details."

"Why?!"

"Because I have no time for a celebration of any sort. I have to stay alert for any trouble."

"I think you need to relax!" Cassie laughed as she pounced on him and began tickling his stomach. Optimus' eyes widened and he immediately began to laugh. His deep baritone voice rang through the entire room!

"AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH CAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAHAHAHAHSSIE! STOHOHOHOHOHOHOHP!"

"No way!"

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAHAHAHAHAHHAAHHAHAHAHAHA I'M WARNING YOU!" He laughed. He then tried to grab her, but she quickly hid inside a part of his armor! His eyes widened even more!

"Oh no, you don't! Cassie! Come out of there!" He said, now looking in every part of his armor for her. He then got a glimpse of her pulling out her cell phone, but she was where he couldn't reach! "Cassie!"

"Hey, Arcee! Call Megatron! I need his help!" Cassie giggled in her cell phone.

"WHAT?! Cassie, come out of there this instant!" Optimus demanded, trying to sound firm, but had a chuckle in his voice.

"On it, hon!" Arcee laughed. Within a few moments, they heard a knock.

"Cassie? I am told you need my assistance," a deep voice cooed.

"NO! She doesn't!" Optimus grunted, now trying to reach and grab her!

"Megatron! Help me!" Cassie laughed, now scratching Optimus' wires.

"AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAAHHAHAHAHAHAHA YOU LITTLE TROUBLEMAHAHAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAAAAKER!"

"Megatron, Optimus needs some tickles!" Cassie giggled out. At that moment, the warlord walked in and saw Optimus desperately reaching in his armor. He finally grasped her!

"GOTCHA!"

"EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE! Megatron help!" Cassie laughed as Optimus caught her and placed her in his palm. He then tickled her stomach!

"I will aide you, Cassie," Megatron chuckled. He then tackled Optimus and the titans rolled on the floor! This time Megatron pinned him down!

"GET OFF OF ME! RELEASE ME AT ONCE!" Optimus bellowed.

"Your baritone bluffs don't frighten me Prime; let's see how you like this!" Megatron chuckled. He then began to scratch down Optimus' abs and sides with his claw-like hands. Optimus threw his head back and began to squirm hard!

"NO! NO! NOAHAHAHAHAAHHAHAAHAHAAHAHAHAHAHHAAHAHHAAHAHAHAH STOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOP MEGATRON! STOP!"

"Oh, is the great Prime ticklish?" Megatron chuckled.

"STOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHP THAT'S AN ORDER!"

"You're mistaken, Prime. I take orders from no one!" Megatron chuckled. He and Cassie stopped to let Optimus catch a break.

"You are wrong, Megatron," a voice added. Both titans' eyes and Cassie's eyes widened as Primus walked in the room.

"I thought I heard laughter. I have noticed you all are still tense since returning to Cybertron, but I have a remedy for that. And Megatron you are wrong. You will take orders from someone like me. And right now I order you to release Optimus so that I can deal with all three of you. Yes, including you, young human," Primus chuckled with a devious glint.

"P-Prime." Megatron stuttered.

"What?!" Optimus replied.

"Please tell me you installed the escape hatch in cases like this!" Megatron hoped.

"Yep." Optimus grunted as he got out from under Megatron, grabbed Cassie, and took off running down the escape hatch with the massive titan chasing them.

"I-I've never met Primus! What is he gonna do to us?!" Cassie wondered.

"Ever heard of the human term 'die of laugher!?'" Megatron smirked, still running. Cassie gasped in horror but Optimus then smacked him for scaring her.

"Stop scaring her! Cassie, Primus won't harm us! You were not there when he cheered up Hot Rod, Bumblebee and Blackarachnia. He is basically going to tickle your fears away." Optimus chuckled, barely able to stay ahead of the massive bot.

"Well, here we go again," Megatron rolled his eyes playfully as they kept running from Primus. It wasn't long before Primus trapped them and all you heard was laughter as Primus caught all three of them and made sure that their evening was anything but boring!

* * *

 **guestsurprise's words: Hope you all enjoyed it! A guest reviewer wanted to see Optimus being tickled so this was for them. By the way, if you want to know more about Primus' interactions with the other bots, it's in the story "Return of Primus."**

 **Please leave guestsurprise a review, but no flames!**

 **GoldGuardian2418**


End file.
